Przepraszam, Severusie
by Areneith
Summary: Miniatura o tragicznej miłości Severusa do Lily. Debiut, więc nie oczekiwać zbyt wiele.


Było parno, wilgotno i duszno. Po jej bladej skórze leciały kropelki potu i niknęły pod niebieskim podkoszulkiem. Wyciągnęła się rozkosznie na trawie i przymknęła powieki.

- Lily... - usłyszała znajomy głos

- Severus? - spytała, otworzywszy gwałtownie oczy - Mówiłeś, że idziesz do biblioteki

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec patrzył na nią uporczywie. Czuła się dziwnie pod tym spojrzeniem. Nieswojo.

- Tak, tak mówiłem. Ale poszłem tylko po książkę. - rzekł i pokazał jej spory tom Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, który obowiązywał ich dopiero za rok. Uniosła jedną brew ze zdziwieniem i ponownie przymknęła powieki.

- To ja... idę pod drzewo - powiedział i nie widząc żadnej reakcji z jej strony oddalił się.

Gdy tylko jego kroki ucichły, jej myśłi, jak gdyby wyrwane z okowów, pobiegły w stronę Severusa. Zmienił się ostatnio. Nie wiedziała czy na dobre, czy na złe, bo był dopiero drugi września, a ona jakoś nie kwapiła się, żeby z nim rozmawiać. Wszystko przez to, że się dziwnie na nią patrzał. Co skrywały te czarne oczy?

Westchnęła i uchyliła powieki. Chmury leniwie przesuwały się po nieboskłonie, jak gdyby i one były zmęczone tym skwarem. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Nie wytrzyma tego napięcia.

Siedział skulony pod drzewem, w cieniu. Rozumiała to, bo słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Jego widok, takiego skulonego i nieśmiałego wzbudził w niej odrobinę litości. W zeszłym roku wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Może zaczynał się otwierać?

Ciemne włosy opadały kaskadami na jego twarz i jedynie jego nos i podbródek wystawały z tej burzy. Jego usta były zaciśnięte, jak gdyby przed czymś się hamował albo coś sprawiało mu ból.

- Severusie - zaczęła. Zawsze tak zaczynała, gdy nie wiedziała jak zacząć. W sumie nie bardzo wiedziała o czym chce porozmawiać. Ale widziała, że jej przyjaciel potrzebował rozmowy. Jego rodzice nie wyglądali na takich, którzy rozmawiają ze swoim dzieckiem. Dziwiła się, że jeszcze od nich nie uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie.

- Lily? - spytał, podnosząc wzrok znad książki. Jednym ruchem ręki poprawił włosy. Zdusiła chęć by zrobić to samo. Wydawał się taki delikatny.

- Zauważyłam, że ostatnio ciągle się na mnie patrzysz - rzuciła, wiedząc, że brzmi to trochę obcesowo, ale nie wiedziała co konkretnie powiedzieć - i pomyślałam, że chciałbyś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z zażenowania, policzki lekko zaróżowiły, a potem pochylił głowę, jakgdyby chciał ukryć swoje uczucia. Chwyciła jego podbródek.

- Severusie. Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko - powiedziała dając mu zaufanie. Odsunęła rękę. Nie pochylił z powrotem głowy, ale rumieniec z policzków nie zszedł.

- Podoba mi się... jedna dziewczyna - zaczął, a jego czerwone plamy na policzkach pogłębiły się.

Tym razem to Lily sapnęła ze zdziwienia. - Kto? - spytała jedynie, zduszonym głosem.

- Nie chciałbym teraz tego ci mówić. Przyjdź o jedenastej wieczór na wieżę astronomiczną - powiedział jedynie, podniósł się i ruszył w stronę zamku, pozostawiając Lily w osłupieniu.

Ciekawość niemalże wylewała się z jej serca. Serce biło jej szybko. Kto to mógł być?

XXXXX

Wspinała się szybko po krętych schodach, jakby sam Grindewald ją gonił. Było ciemno i jedynie świece oświetlały strome stopnie. Serce wciąż biło szaleńczo z podniecenia i ciekawości. Pomimo wieczoru wciąż było parno. I duszno.

Ujrzała go. Stał, skąpany w świetle Księżyca, opierając się o blanki. Wpatrywał się w coś ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Coś majestatycznego było w jego postaci, jakaś eteryczność i niezwykła magia biła od niego i Lily zastanawiała się czemu dopiero pod osłoną nocy odczuwa takie emocje. Słysząc jej ciche kroki, odwrócił się. Trzymał w ręku różdżkę.

- O.. to ty, Lily... myślałem, że Lucjusz usłyszał naszą rozmowę i chciał cię uprzedzić - rzekł przepraszającym tonem, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. Lily podeszła do niego i stanęła tuż przed nim, tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały.

- A więc kto, Severusie?

Pomyślała wtedy, że mógłby usłyszeć szalone bicie jej serca.

- Ty, Lily.

A potem zginęła w pocałunku, który zapamiętała do końca swych dni.

XXXXX

Usiadła zmęczona na łóżko. Harry wreszcie usnął. Myślałby kto, że ten niesforny chłopiec, taki żwawy jak na swój wiek, po jednym cukierku nie będzie szalał cały dzień. Pozostało jej tylko sprzątnięcie ich sypialni i będzie mogła zasnąć snem sprawiedliwego.

Na szczęście ich pokój był w miarę schludny, więc musiała sprzątnąć tylko kilka szuflad i łóżko. Gdy dotarła do małej komódki w rogu pokoju tchnęło ją dziwne przeczucie.

Złe przeczucie.

Kropla potu przeleciała po jej skroni i policzku, zatrzymując się na obojczyku. Trzęsącą się ręką chwyciła różdżkę i skierowała ją na skromny mebel.

- Tenebris Cor - wyszeptała, a magia zaszeleściła w powietrzu i usłyszała delikatny szept.

- Lily...

Poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Nie wiedziała, czy zdoła otworzyć tą szufladę. Jednak jakaś dziwna siła, może magia, którą wypuściła z różdżki, poprowadziła ją do szafki. Pajęczą dłonią sięgnęła do uchwytu.

Pierwsze co ujrzała do zdjęcie. Zdjęcie przedstawiające dwoje dzieci bawiących się wesoło w ogrodzie. W tle siedziało inne dziecko, wyraźnie naburmuszone.

- Przepraszam Severusie - wyszeptała


End file.
